What did I do wrong
by Wu tyfan
Summary: karna kesalah pahaman, xi luhan menjadi korban keganasan seorang wu yifan... dapatkah luhan terbebas dari cengkraman yifan ataukan malah terkurung selamanya dalam kungkungan yifan. YAOI/BL, krishan, hunhan, hunsoo
1. Chapter 1

What did I do wrong

Autor : tyasWufan

Category : BDSM, Romance, Chapter

main cast :  
Xiou LuHAn  
Wu YiFan

support cast :  
Oh Sehun  
D.O Kyungsoo

Bunyi dentum, berasal dari musik yang di putar di dalam diskotik kota seoul. Beberapa orang sedang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya, menikmati alunan musik yang mengema di seluruh ruangan itu. Sebagian orang, tepatnya di pojor ruangan ada yang sedang asik bercumbu dengan pasangan atau one night stand yang baru saja ia temui di dalam bar. Pasangan yang asik bercumbu itu ada yang sudah full naked dan ada yang baru half naked, karena sii pasangan baru saja datang. Di sini adalah tempat dimana perkumpulan para namja-namja yang mencari kesanangan dalam bentuk seksualitas. Ia, bisa di bilang ini adalah bar para GAY.

Disinilah seorang namja berparaskan manis bermata rusa sedang mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bar, matanya itu tidaklah menangkap pergerakan namja yang sedang ia tunggu. Hingga akhirnya ia menduduku salah satu kursi bar yang khusus orang ingin meminum minuman beralkohol. Salah satu bartender yang sedang mengelap botol menyodorkan kepada pemilik mata rusa itu. Tapi ia menolaknya karena dia tidak terbiasa oleh minuman yang memiliki alkohol, apa lagi alkohol dengan kadar yang tinggi atau sangat tinggi, mungkin dalam sekali tegukan ia bisa saja mabuk.

Namja bermata rusa itu sudah menunggu hingga duapuluh menit lamanya, tapi namja yang ia tunggu tidaklah menampakan batang hidungnya. Orang yang ingin ia temui adalah namja tampan yang membuat janji bertemu denganya duapuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi apa, ia tidak menempati janjinya untuk datang ke bar ini. Hingga di rasa kejenuhan melanda dirinya.

Dari sudut ruangan bar, terlihat sesosok namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan namja yang menunggu dirinya. Dengan mata tajamnya ia memperhatikan namja mermata rusa itu dengan raut wajah penuh kebencian. Sedangkan namja yang di perhatikan dari tadi, tidak merasakan aura pembunuh yang kapan saja akan mengancam dirinya, hingga perlahan namja bermata elang ini berjalan mendekat si namja bermata rusa yang sedang duduk itu.

Dengan kejenuhan tingkat dewa namja bermata rusa hendak meninggalkan bar gay ini. Tapi sebuah tangan menyentuh pergelanan tanganya. Menolehlah namja bermata rusa itu.

"Hai lu... sudah lama menungguku ?"

"Ia, lumayan kris."

Kris adalah namja yang sedari tadi luhan tunggu. Krispun memesan vodka kepada bartender...

"Kau tidak memesan minimanmu lu... apa kau mau ini ? kris, menyodorkan sebotol vodka kepada luhan."

"Aku tidak terbiasa meminum-minuman beralkohol kris."

"Oh, ayolah lu... aku mengajak mu kemari bukan untuk melihat aku meminum ini. Kris menyodorkan segelas vodka yang aru saja ia tuangkan di gelas."

"Aku ingin kau merasakan manisnya minuman ini lu... dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan."

"T-tapi kris..."

"Aku tidak mau ada penolakan lu, jawab kris final."

"Baiklah kris."

Tanpa lama-lama akhirnya luhan meminum vodka yang di berikan oleh kris, tentunya dengan di adakanya bentuk pemaksaan dari seorang kris wu.

Glek

Sekali tegukan luhan sudah terbatuk,

Uhuk uhuk

"Minuman apa ini kris... rasanya aneh. Tenggorokan ku terasa panas dan ada rasa manis dilidah pada saat bersamaa."

"Kau tidak tau lu ?! ini vodka."

"Kau harus mencobanya lagi lu..."

Krispun tanpa basa basi lagi langsung menyodorkan gelas yang tadi sempat terminum oleh luhan dengan di tambahkan lagi cairan yang bernama vodka ke depan mulut luhan, seperti orang yang ingin di cekoi. Dan langsung saja masuk ke dalam tubuh luhan, hingga akhirnya ia mabuk tidak sadarkan diri.

_skip_

Malam rembulan yang indah, memancarkan cahayanya menerobos ruang bernuansa hitam tanpa pencahayaan itu, dan disitulah terlihat sosok mungil bermata rusa. Sosok bermata rusa itu tidak begitu kentara oleh pencahayaan yang sangat minim, hanya ada cahaya dari atap rumah itu, itu juga cahaya rembulan yang menyinari. Tidak ada sama sekali lampu yang menerangi ruangan itu. Mungkin pemilik rumah itu sangatlah miskin hingga tidak di beri lampu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang memenuhi ruangan itu, rungan berlantaikan kayu. Sedangakan pemiliknya memakai sepatu hodie, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mendengar suaranya. Karena namja bermata rusa itu sedang terlelap, dia sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Namja yang baru saja datang, telah sampai di depan namja yang sedang terikan dan tubuhnya tidaklah memakai sehelai benangpun. Dengan tubuh terikat ke atas seperti membentuk huruf 'X' namja itu masih terlelap.

Namja yang baru saja tiba, dengan membawa alat untuk 'sex toys'. Ia, alat itu akan di gunakan kepada namja bermata rusa itu. Tapi sebelumnya ia akan memulai aksinya dengan menggunakan lilin, untuk pemanasan. Agar pemilik mata rusa itu terbangun...

Lilin yang sengaja di hidupakan, satu di taruh diatas meja untuk pencahayaan dan satu lagi alah untuk menyikasa si namja. Setelah lilin keduanya hidup, langsunglah si namja melancarkan aksinya.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tiga tetesan saja mampu membuat namja bermata rusa itu terbangun.

Urgh... erang dari bibir sang namja. Merasakan panas, akan tetesan lilin yang mengenai kulit sang namja. Reaksi suara yang di hasilkan oleh namja bermata rusa itu, membuat namja bermata elang itu mengeluarkan smirknya...

"Apa itu..."

Rupanya kau terbangun lu, hanya tiga tetesan saja tidur nyenyakmu itu terganggu.

"Kris... apa itu kau..."

Luhan memastikan pendengaranya,

"Ia, lu..."

"Sedang apa kau di situ kris ?. tolong bantu aku melepaskan ikatan-ikatan ini kris... aku tidak bisa melihat."

"Kris... kau mendengarkan ku ?!

"Hah, melepaskanmu... "

"Ia, aku tidak tau dimana ini kris. Tolong bantu aku kris, ada yang sengaja mengikatku kris. Syukurlah ada kau disini, palli kris bantu aku."

Krispun akhirnya melepas iktan yang menutupi matanya, dan tanpa mengindahkan kata-kata luhan barusan kris memasangkan gag ball di mulur luhan. Kris, berucap di telinga luhan sedikit mendecih...

"Kau tau lu, kau sangat berisik."

Sorotan mata rusa milik luhan menjadi tajam terhadap kris. Fikiranya kalut, tubuh yang terasa dingin oleh angin malam ini membuatnya semakin merinding. Apa yang kris ingin lakukan dengannya?. Kenapa kris melakukan ini terhadapnya?. Apa yang ia perbuat terhadap kris, hingga kris melakukan semua ini kepadanya?. Segalanya pertanyaan berputar diotaknya...

Namja berperawakan china-kanada itu membisikan sesuatu di telinga luhan lagi.

"Aku ingin malam ini bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu lu... dengan lidah yang menjilat cuping luhan."

Mata rusa itu melebar seketika, kata-kata kris membuat dia mati kutu di buatnya. Liquid yang tersimpan dimatanya telah meluncur bebas, tanpa di komando oleh pemiliknya. Dan pergerakan mata kris menangkap, bahwa luhan telah meneteskan air matanya.

Tes

Air mata itu meluncur...

Kris, melepaskan gag ball yang terpasang di mulut luhan.

Hening seketika,

Hiks

Hiks

"Wae... kenapa kau lakukan ini kris ! KENAPA... luhan berteriak, ia kesal dengan perlaukuan kris."

"Kenapa katamu... krispun tidak kalah berteriak."

Tangan yang tadinya hanya diam, sekarang telah berpindah kerambut blode milik luhan.

"Kau tau lu, kenapa aku melakukan ini padamu lu ?. karena adik sepupumu oh sehun."

"T-terus a-apa hubunganya dengan ku kris ?"

"Apa hubungannya katamu lu..."

Hahaha... krispun tertawa evil.

"Ia, apa kris ?"

Luhan memastikan pertanyaanya,

Dengan menjambak bertambah kencang di rambut luhan, kris berbisik di telinga luhan saat ini.

"Kau tau lu, kau adalah hyung kesayanganya. Dengan membuat kau menderita, maka ia akan ikut menderita juga lu."

Deg

Hati luhan terasa ter'iris oleh pisau yang sangat tajam, hingga rasa sakit itu tidaklah terasa dan rasanya saat ini luhan ingin mati saja.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

What did I do wrong

chap 2

Autor : tyasWufan

Category : BDSM, Romance, Chapter 

main cast :  
Xiou LuHAn  
Wu YiFan

support cast :  
Oh Sehun  
D.O Kyungsoo

Ruangan bernuansa gelap itu sekarang telah bersinar terkena cahaya yang terpancar lewat atap yang berlapiskan kaca itu. Sorot mata tajam itu masih saja memperhatikan bagaimana seorang namja mungil bermata rusa itu terikat, tangannya berada di atas seperti penjahat yang sedang tertangkap oleh polisi yang sedang menodongkan pistolnya. Tapi, ia bukan penjahat... kedua tangan itu di ikat oleh rantai ke atas, dan lihatlah mata itu, masih terpejam. Kupastikan namja bermata rusa itu, tubuhnya sangatlah pegal dengan posisinya sekarang hingga pagi menjelang.

Tentu kalian sangat tahu siapakah namja yang tertidur tidak bedaya itu !? ia, dia adalah xi luhan. Namja yang wu yifan sangat benci 'saat ini' karena ulah sepupunya oh sehun.

Lihat namja tinggi bak pangeran negri tiongkok itu... sekarang sebelah tanganya sudah ada sebuah cambuk, cambuk yang akan dipergunakan untuk membangunkan namja yang terlelap itu.

Byuuur

Air segelas itu telah membasahi wajah luhan. Tapi, begitu lelah-nya luhan saat itu hingga menggerakkan mata saja ia enggan.

Hingga... satu jambukan yang bisa membangunkan seorang xi luhan.

Aagkhh

"Apa yang kau lakukan kris... sakit sekali."

"Susah sekali kau terbangun lu, segelas air tidaklah cukup membangunkan mu !"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan lagi kris ? apa yang akan kau dapatkan setelah membuat ku menderita... dengan sorot mata terluka ."

"Hahahah... kris tertawa evil.' aku pastikan sekarang sehunmu itu sedang mencari-cari hyung kesayangannya !"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kris !"

Kris-pun perlahan-lahan mendekat kehadapan luhan, dengan kepala yang men-condong di hadapan telinga luhan sekarang, ia berbisik.

"Rasanya aku ingin mencicipi tubuh mu..."

Deg

Seorang namja putih pucat sedang gusar saat ini, kaki panjangnya sedari tadi melangkah modar-mandir di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih gading. Ia cemas, dari tadi malam ponsel sang hyung kesayanganya itu tidah bisa di hubungi. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan hyung berwajah manis-nya itu.

"Kau kemana hyung... aku tidak bisa menghubungimu !?"

Dengan ponsel samsung yang ia genggan dan di letakkanya samping telinga-nya, hingga bunyi sambungan operator, 'nomor yang anda tuju sedang di luar jangkauan cobalah beberapa saat lagi'.

Tutt

Tutt

"Luhan hyung dimana kau sekarang..."

Sehun berinisiatif akan ke apartemant hyungnya itu.

Luhan walau ia bersaudara dengan namja albino itu, tapi tidaklah mau ia merepotkan tuan oh dengan ia menyewa sebuah apartment sederhana di seoul. Luhan sudah dua tahun di korea selatan itu, semenjak orang tua luhan meninggal dunia luhan ingin mencari suasana baru dengan tinggal di korea bersama sepupunya oh sehun. Padahal berkali-kali sehun dan tuan oh mengatakan "lu, lebih baik kau tinggal bersama kami di busan ?" dan jawabanya selalu "aku ingin hidup mandiri ajhussi " dengan tidak rela, tapi meng-ia-kan juga tuan oh membiarkan luhan tinggal di apartment sederhananya itu. Sesekali tuan oh menggunjungi apartment luhan, ingin tau bagaimana keadaan keponakanya itu. Oh sehun yang tiap kali bahkan tiap hari ke apartment namja manis bermata rusa itu, bila ia tak bisa menginap di apartment luhan ia selalu menghubungi luhan. Malam, ia tidak bisa menghubungi luhan sampai pagi ini ia masih tetap tidak bisa.

Sebuah mobil audy hitam tepakir indah di sebuah 'apartment alps gwanghwanmun ' yang akan dimasuki oleh namja berkulit pucat ini. Dengan langkah terburu-buru sehun namja albino melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartmen dan ia ingin cepat-cepat melihat luhan saat ini.

Tiiing

Sebuah lift telah sampai pada tujuan sii tuannya, terbukanya lift memunculkan namja berkulit pucat. Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah oh sehun memasuki setiap lorong yang yang terdapat beberapa pintu, salah satunya milik xi luhan. Saat ini langkah kaki sehun telah sampai di depan pintu apartment luhan, dengan nomor pintu yang tertera 90. Kunci cadangan yang ada di tanganya sekarang sehun memasuki kediam luhan, kaki panjangnya melewati setiap ruangan yang terdapat didalamnya. Apartment modern ini menampilkan interior modern dan ruang tamu yang lumayan besar dan sofa, dengan dua kamar tidur dan kamar mandi didalamnya plus terdapat TV layar datar, dan satu ruang dapur beserta ruang mencuci pakaian.

Setiap inci ruangan itu telah sehun lewati tapi tidaklah ia temui sosok seorang luhan yang ia cari. Dan ke khawatiranya ber-tambah, "kau dimana hyung... !"

_skip_

Warning !

Mangandung unsur (bondage and sadism), NC-mature, non-consensual (mengandung unsur rape), slash (percintaan sesama jenis). Umpatan dan kata-kata kasar terdapat di dalam ceritanya. NO CHILD, no one-17 and under admitted.

Saat ini, kaki dan tangan luhan tidak lagi terikat dalam ruangan pengap, gelap, dan minim pencahanyaan itu. Sekarang ia berada di sebuah kamar...

"AGH !"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"ahhhh... you always tight, heh ?"

Nikmat ?

Tidak, ini lebih cocok penyiksaan seperti di neraka. Neraka adalah gambaran perasaan luhan saat ini. Dia merasa berada di neraka.

"you... uhhmm... you're such my slut... you know ?"

Sakit

Mendengar kata itu benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya.

"uhmmm... "

Luhan terbaring pasrah saat kris sedang menyetubuhinya, meraup bibirnya dan tanganya yang ia buat menggerayangi setian inci tubuh luhan. Luhan sungguh sangat tidak berdaya saat ini diperlakukan layaknya seorang man cheap.

Air mata yang tidak terkontrol itu terus mengalir seiring kris menggerayangi tubuh polosnya, seakan-akan tubuh itu candu tersendiri baginya saat ini. Dan seakan tubuh itu hanya raga tanpa nyawa yang tidak memiliki perasaan.

Saat ini kris adalah namja bajingan yang tidak punya perasaan, seenaknya menyetubuhi setiap inci tubuh luhan. Meninggalkan jejak kebiruan kepemilikikannya, bahkan ia tidak segan memukul luhan jika ia berontak.

"AKH !"

Kris berteriak saat ia mencapai klimaks kepuasannya. Sedangkan luhan, ia hanya menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Air mata terus menghiasi mata indah milik xi luhan, tubuh rapuhnya bergetar karena menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"you are fungking amazing... "

Kris terkekeh sambil menciumi leher luhan.

"berhenti..."

"apa kau bilang ?"

"kumohon, berhenti kris... "

PLAK !

Tamparan yang begitu keras telah luhan dapatkan.

"berhenti ?"

Luhan berulang kali menatakan kata 'berhenti', tetapi kris tidak mengindahkan kata-kata luhan. Kris tidaklah 'berhenti' mencumbu luhan yang sangat tidak berdaya oleh siksaan gairah?.

BUAGH !

Malah pukulan yang luhan dapatkan.

Hiks... hiks... dengan menangis rasa sakit yang dirasakan, agak sangat berkurang. Luhan, rahang yang dicengkram oleh kris dan pandangan yang saling bertemu.

"apa kau tahu apa yang telah sehun rebut dariku ? HAH !"

Kris ter senyum sekilas.

"mungkin kau belum tahu kalau kyungsoo lebih memilih dia dari pada aku !" pandangan menyala, bibir bergetar dengan suara yang parau. Itulah raut wajah yang mungkin tergambar di wajah kris saat ini. Perasaan di campakkan, tidak di pandang, di hianati telah kris rasakan saat ini.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia, sama sekali tidak tau, sebesar itu kris mencintai kyungsoo atau mungkin teropsesi kepada namja bermata bulat, pipi cabby berbadan bohai dengan bentuk bibir menyerupai hati.

Ia merasa terhina saat ini.

Hanya karena kyungsoo yang tidak bisa ia miliki, ia menjadi korban hasrat yang tidak tersalurkan.

"see you again, slut..."

#TBC


End file.
